1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to surgical devices. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to hand-held electromechanical surgical systems for performing surgical procedures.
2. Background of Related Art
Generally, a hand-held electromechanical surgical system includes a powered handle assembly, which is reusable, and a disposable end effector or the like that is selectively connected to the powered handle assembly prior to use and then disconnected from the powered handle assembly following use in order to be disposed of or in some instances sterilized for re-use. The powered handle assembly may include a sterile outer shell housing and a power-pack selectively loadable into the outer shell housing.
In order to maintain a sterile environment in the operating room, a need exists for a shell housing incorporating an improved seal between the power-pack and the operating room.